Goblet of Fire, from four to three
by killroy64
Summary: During the forth book, Harry decided to reject the tournament, no matter the cost. and other peoples reactions to it after wards. how will i change the world?


**Warning, Gore, lots of blood, I hope no one is traumatized by this. Probably not, but if you are, you have been warned. I am sorry again.**

**Canadian if you haven't figured that out yet. lol**

**I own nothing, especially Harry potter.**

**Another thing, probably a one shot. We will see.**

**Goblet of Fire, from four to three.**

xxx

Harry walked.

Once more to the stunned silence of the Grand Hall. The very same when he approached the Sorting hat, every time he walked into a room after the students suspected him of being responsible for the second year, and when they watched the marked boy walk down the hall in the third year. It was sickening, distasteful, and right on time.

Harry shook his head as h walked through the back door leading to the champions.

Three teens turned to look at him.

"Do ze wish us to return to ze hall?" The veela? Called out.

There was a sound of scurrying feet behind him, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm. Harry felt his eyes twitch in agitation.

"Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen. . . lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three.

"May I introduce - incredible though it may seem - the fourth Triwizard champion?"

Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry. Cedric looked nonplussed. He looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said.

Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

'Unfortunately..'

Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric was still looking politely bewildered.

Fleur frowned.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. "E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

"Well . . . it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet.. . I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage. . . . It's down in the rules, you're obliged . . . Harry will just have to do the best he -"

Harry shook his head once more, and sat down in a wooden chair near him.

'Why again? What is there to gain? If I stay here I'm going to die. Hermione said they shut down the tournament because of the death tolls. This might be the year I'm going to pass on…'

The door opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Harry heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis littleboy is to compete also!"

Somewhere under Harry's numb disbelief he felt a ripple of anger. Little boy? He wished he could have been one. To be carefree, to have a loving house, to hold the hands of his mother and father, to be taught by them….. but it is not to be, He was always on a hit list, always in danger. This would be no different…..

'This has got to end.' Harry thought darkly.

Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore, " said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions-or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"He gave a short and nasty laugh.

"C'est impossible, " said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust. "

'I could always withdraw, and not compete.'

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore, " said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools. "

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff, " said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here-"

'I would follow the rules if I could. I'll let someone die in the girl's bathroom next time… Wait, didn't that happen with Myrtle… well that was Toms time here, not mine…'

"Thank you, Severus, " said Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair. Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at him, who looked right back at the Headmaster, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly. "No, "he said . He was very aware of everybody watching him closely. Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" said Professor Dumbledore, ignoring Snape. "No, " said he vehemently.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxime. Snape was now shaking his head, his lip curling.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line, " said Professor McGonagall sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that-""Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line, " said Madame Maxime, shrugging.

"It is possible, of course, " said Dumbledore politely.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" said Professor McGonagall angrily. "Really, what nonsense! Harry could not have crossed the line himself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that he did not persuade an older student to do it for him, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!"

She shot a very angry look at Professor Snape.

'That's one of the most loyalty I have seen in the school in a long time….' Harry was slightly touched by McGonagall standing up for him.

"Mr. Crouch... Mr. Bagman, "said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, "you are our-er-objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament. "

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front, " said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroffand Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students, " said Karkaroff. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore. "

'I would agree, but im backing out as soon as I can.'

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that, " said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out-it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament-"

"in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff, " growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?" Moody had just entered the room. He limped toward the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud clunk.

'Binding contract?' Harry's mind worked in over drive. He attempted to recall what he had learnt about magical contracts. He did not like what he found.

"Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody. "Harry could tell he was trying to sound disdainful, as though what Moody was saying was barely worth his notice, but his hands gave him away; they had balled themselves into fists. "Don't you?" said Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out. "

'I can confirm this was intentional then and not some fluke then. Another hit for the year.'

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" said Madame Maxime.

Harry rolled his eyes at this. To him, it looked like a couple of kids fighting in a sand box.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime, " said Karkaroff, bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards-"

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Potter, " growled Moody, "but... Funny thing... I don't hear him saying a word...

'Because no one lets me talk….'

"Why should 'e complain?"

Before he could even open his mouth Fleur Delacour burst out, stamping her foot.

"E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money-zis is a chance many would die for!"

'Not me….. One year would be nice. Allow everyone else to fight, and let me rest. I have fame, and money? 1000 is pocket change.'

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it, " said Moody, with the merest trace of a growl.

'There's a thought.' Harry thought sarcastically. 'That would never have crossed my mind with the past 3 other years with people wanting me dead.' He faintly remembered the chamber and the trials from past years.

An extremely tense silence followed these words. Ludo Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet and said, "Moody, old man... What a thing to say!"

'About time someone finally said it….'

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime, " said Karkaroff loudly. "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

"Imagining things, am I?" growled Moody. "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that goblet..."

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" said Madame Maxime, throwing up her huge hands.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" said Moody. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament... I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category... "

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody, " said Karkaroff coldly, "and a very ingenious theory it is-though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously... "

Harry's lips twitched in amusement.

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage, " Moody retorted in a menacing voice. "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff-as you ought to remember..."

"Alastor!" said Dumbledore warningly.

Harry wondered for a moment whom he was speaking to, but then realized "Mad-Eye" could hardly be Moody's real first name. Moody fell silent, though still surveying Karkaroff with satisfaction-Karkaroff's face was burning.

"How this situation arose, we do not know, " said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do..."

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr-"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it. "Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either. Snape looked furious; Karkaroff livid; Bagman, however, looked rather excited.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie. "Yes, " he said, "instructions. Yes... The first task... "

"No….." everyone turned to the voice. Harry still sitting down, shook his head.

(Big curve from canon.)

"What would happen if I withdrew from the tournament?" Harry asked, questioning Barty Crouch.

Mr. Crouch shifted uncomfortably.

"The binding contract would come into effect, and you would lose your magic, most likely killing you in the process." The skull like look in the man's face deepened.

Harry slowly took off his glasses, folded the arms carefully. He put them down on the table next to him, and rubbed his tired eyes.

"I assume I would have to make an effort in the trials in order to satisfy the contract?" Harry questioned once more, with his head in his hands leaning over, placing his elbows on his knees for support.

"That is correct; you cannot simply walk into the trial, and say I give up. The wording and binding would require you to give it your all, even if you were to possibly die, for nothing else would be asked. The reason the tournament was shut down years ago, because of the death toll, and the lack of ability to back out." Crouch answered his question fully, and completely, nothing was held back. Harry mildly though that was a nice gesture.

Harry snorted, no way out. Into the jaws of death, he will march once again, but this time…. This time he will decided where he will fall.

"Professors…" Harry stood, placed his glasses back on and looked around the room. "Professor Snape, you are right, I shouldn't be here, I will follow the rules, including the age line."

Snape's lip was fully curled into a sneer now; although it was starting to falter with each word coming from Harry.

"I see now, that as long as I stay here as Hogwarts I will attract trouble, and people wanting me harm. There for, I will get out of all of your hair in one swoop." Snapes eyes bulged, connecting the dots. "I'm tired of these games."

"I withdraw from the tournament…"

"Harry my boy, there's no reason for you to do that. We will work past this, everything will be fine." Dumbledore attempted to calm him down. The head master doesn't know just how calm he was, this is the end, something he can see clearly now, no more troubles regarding possibly gruesome deaths. No Voldemort hoping to kill him in the halls of the school.

Harry smiled at these passing thoughts. He was calm, for him it was like a snow storm had engulfed his life for years, never letting him see far away. Suddenly the storm dyes down, and you can see clearly, in all directions. It was a calming beauty.

The snow storm was his life as he made, and shaped it. He decided to drop everything, and now that same snow lies on the ground beneath him. Harry smiled at the implications.

The rest of the room however was stunned by his decision. Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, along with all the Professors, could see the glint in his eyes. They were sure he would go through with it.

"Harry…" Dumbledore attempted to get another response out of him. "What about your friends? your love of magic? If you went with this foolish notion you would lose it all…."

"Im still withdrawing, sir. It is apparent that I am not safe here, so I will leave."

The girl Fleur, scoffed at him.

"Zat ez a zilly , and stupid idea little boy. I av' erd Hogwarts ez one of ze most safe places in ze 'ould."

Something in Harry broke. Fully and completely, broke apart, the calm feeling he had felt for the past half an hour was gone. He laughed, and didn't stop for a minute. His glasses falling down his nose exposing his green eyes.

Wheezing he looked right at Fleur. Their eyes met, and she fell back into a void.

She looked around, it was completely black. But suddenly the world around here sprang to life. She watched as a boy fought his way through many dangers. Only realizing it was the boy she held eyes with, by the end where he was attacked by the Dementors…... Hundreds of them, with a criminal even she knew.

It was in a span of a second, but she watched every deadly encounter he had here.

Harry had no idea what he had done.

"I have never been safe at this school Miss. This year is no different." Harry turned to Snape. "Professor, I guess you will no longer need to throw out my potion. I hope you get a good student like my mother was. I heard she was a prodigy." Snape had a stunned look on his face too by the end of Harry's speech. Harry laughed at the man. "If only I could have been that skilled, we may have had a better time together…" Harry smirked at his hidden joke.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch, I hope only the best."

"Harry! You mustn't do this! You will be missed, people want you here." Dumbledore was making a last ditch effort. "You will die from this!"

'To what end? He has always thought I was safe here, but when it isn't he expects me to run headlong into it?'

Harry sighed. "Tell them that I will miss them and magic, but I don't want my final moments to be fighting some creature. I will lose my magic, possible walk out of here, and die on my own accord. Yes people want me here…" He paused as something clicked in his mind. "They want me here to die for them, either to protect them, or for their entertainment. I will not give them that…Headmaster. I would rather die alone in the Great Hall, than in the mouth of a Dragon, or something of Hagrid's creation."

Dumbledore has been playing him his entire life, he knew this, he had for years, originally he would have waited another year or two, before breaking his role, and throwing everyone for a loop, but Harry was too tired to let that happen, or to play along anymore. The stone with tests that a first year could pass, the chamber, Dumbledore probably knew where it was. The Time turner and the adventures it brought…. It was all fun in its own way, but test, Dumbledore had set out.

Harry shook his head again, sighed, and turned to Fleur.

"Miss?" She reluctantly met his gaze. "You called me a little boy. I can honestly wish I was. I would be naive, and happy. Tonight would have been fantastic, I would have been on the edge of my seat in anticipation on who from the older years would be named, instead, I was praying to whatever gods are above, even magic it's self to spare me, and not force me into this thing." Harry paused, noticing he had the entire room at his attention. "I was relieved Cedric, and very happy you made it. I can't think of anyone who would be better for our champion then you."

Said champion nodded in thanks. Harry nodded back.

"But Miss? I have to ask, do you have family?"

She responded, her voice betraying nothing but the slightest tremor. "Yes. I 'av mozer, fazer, and my sister."

"I bet it warms your heart to see them. To hug your sister?" She nodded. "How nice, I glad you do. Because of Dementor exposure last year, I remember watching my mother die close to 14 years ago. Just as I watched myself receive this scar." Harry traced his famous scar on his forehead. The room was shaken once more by this, even Dumbledore had no idea he had this. Harry had made sure he didn't know too much, about what the Dementors showed him.

"Remember each time you watch your sister walk away, it could be her last few moments with you….."

Harry turned from the crowd of people and walked away; he had opened the door and passed through. It was at that moment that they realized what was to happen.

The hall was empty, everyone was sent back to the dorms, only the cup remained in the center of the room.

Professor McGonagall was the first to reach him.

"Harry, I can't let you do this. This is-"

"My decision."

"A fool hearted one lad!" uh oh, her accent is coming out. "Ur going to kill yourself!"

"Yes, over dying in some jaws of a monster."

"That is hardly a better choice!"

Harry remained calm through it all; the crowd in the champion room had followed them, and stood just outside the door.

"Hardly? I agree, but this time it is my choice. My decision. My fate…." He looked up into her eyes, over his glasses. "My time… A free man chooses… A slave obeys. I…. am….. free." Fire burned in Harry's eyes at his conviction.

He turned back to the goblet; he reached up to the cup.

"I-."

Harry's tongue froze. Instantly recognizing it as a spell, he looked for the caster. Upon finding Dumbledore's wand leveled at him, Harry's temper flared. Harry had his wand in his hand instantly, unlocking his tongue and fire curses at his former Headmaster. The first one he fired was a slightly grey cutting hex, catching the old man's wand hand.

Those not involved hid behind a barrier made by Professor McGonagall, they watched, and hoped they would not need to intervene.

Dumbledore had not expected to have been fired upon by the boy, and now had to switch to his off hand. One spell led to another, and then another… until the two were weaving in and out of spell fire, back a forth, like the spell's themselves were rain drops.

A shield here and side step there. After only 3 minutes the two were covered in cuts, the room was altered in a fashion that looked like a dungeon, with all the restraining equipment.

As the 4th minute rolled around the two had a miniature standstill.

Harry was sweating slightly, but through his slight exhaustion, he smiled as he observed that Dumbledore was breathing a little heavy. Due to how tired he was or how angry he was, Harry could not tell you.

"Harry I can't let you withdraw. This is foolishness, and is sprouting from your rebellious side of youth, you will need to calm down and think about this. You will stay here….For your own greater good. What would your friends think of this, you would be willing throw your life away, they would think you would want to kill yourself to rid yourself of them. Miss Granger I assure you would be heartbroken! Mr. Weasley would be down trodden over your passing… Let's not forget Miss Weasley…."

Harry started again, knowing the old man's game, to make him feel bad, and reconsider.

"… you are her hero, what message would you be sending her?" Dumbledore blocked a few more cutting curses with a summoned table. "That you should run away from your problems? To give up and die? Perhaps like she should have in her first year…"

Harry snorted, and jumped over a pair of conjured ropes. "And allowed herself to be eaten by the Basilisk? Or for the dark artifact to take control, and bring back a dead man? But you forget! She did run away, she threw the diary away!" He dodged under a banished chair, and threw a sticking charm to his opponent's feet. "She didn't come forward, looking for help! She stayed alone, and hoped her problems would go away!"

Harry sent two more cutting hexes, with a gouging hex in-between, followed with another sticking charm. While Dumbledore was occupied with the offensive spell, the charm worked and kept the old Headmasters shoes stuck to the floor. Said headmaster didn't notice, because he used another table to block the spells. This blocked his view, even more so when the spells hit, and the gouging spell broke through the table top, and slowed the last cutting hex to pass through, cutting into his chest.

When Harry saw the man's eyes next, he could tell he was furious.

The table broken table was banished towards Harry. He hit the top end of the table with a pushing charm, to get it level. Then slid over top of the table, and continue with a barrage of hexes.

"My boy I am trying to save your life!"

"To use me!"

"To protect you! You should not have to greet death yet! What would your parents have said? What will they say when they see you!?" Dumbledore was throwing every low blow he could like of; he had previously run out of nice ways to prevent Harry from leaving; now the big guns come out.

Harry smirked "Because you did a piss poor job of protecting me, I'm sure they will blame you and be ready with a couple of spell ready for you. And if not, then they are strangers to me, and hold nothing over me!"

Harry threw a Patronus out, eh expected it to cause a diversion, and hopefully blind the headmaster, he was not expecting it to charge and ram into Dumbledore.

'I didn't know they were solid creatures…. Whatever.'

The sticking charms did its job, keeping his feet in place as he was mauled by a being of light.

'How ironic, the light lord being defeated by a purely light based spell.' Harry chuckled as he watched 'Prongs' finally lift the old man off the floor, leaving his shoes behind, and throwing him a crossed the hall.

Harry shot the most powerful stunner were he predicted he would land. Just as the Headmaster slid down the wall the spell connected. His aim was a little high, but did its job, as the spell splashed right into the beaten mans neck.

The room was in utter silence. They had just witnessed one of the most renown Wizards defeated, by a child 90 years his junior.

Harry himself was dumb struck. 'It can't be that easy….. No he should be getting up now….' Nothing, no movement.. '….any second….'

Nothing still.

Harry walked over to the downed man, tired, sweating, and hurting. He looked down, and grabbed the wand the headmaster used, knowing he would interrupt somehow if he woke up with his wand. He was still dumbstruck, beating the one man who the last dark lord had feared, and he had beaten the one before Voldemort. Harry even as he fought has no expectation to win, but to make it to the cup, and manage to utter the words to leave. But right now… right now he felt kind of numb. Allowing the shock to hold power over him. Stashing the recovered stick into his robe pocket, he made his way back to the goblet. As he walked to it, the others ran to the headmaster. Those who are his coworkers were concerned for his health, the others were there to make sure he really was beaten, and this was not some ploy.

The professors revived Dumbledore, just in time for everyone, Albus included, to hear, and see harry reach up, touch the goblet and utter the words "I forfeit".

No one was able to stop him, but in those two words, the hall froze once again.

When Harry retracted his hand, there was a burst of magic. The cup was tearing the magic away from Harry's body. You could see the tendrils of magic flow from his body into the cup. Blood seeped out of his body because of burst veins. It was a slow process, until something wanted to speed thing up. When the magic was no longer being taken in a slow draw, but fast bursts, the crowd watched as Harry's chest burst, clothing, flesh, and blood showered the floor. Harry stood strong, accepting the process. Flinching at the strongest bursts.

The crowed looked as the horrifying scene developed. Throughout the process, only Crum commented.

"He vil not fall." Harry still stood, even as the draw was becoming more and more violent. "He vold have been a wothy Chapion. He 'as not fallin to de pain, or to vear of 'is death. He as my respect." Crum nodded towards Harry's back, with a grim expression in place. He would have emitted right there that the fight with Dumbledore was impressive as well, but the image in front of him had full occupation over his mind at the moment.

Mean while harry was in a world of pain. He watched as his magic left him, tearing through flesh and blood to leave. But through the experience he could feel this sort of morbid freedom. The Dursleys attempted to stamp the magic out of him, they hated him for that reason, the past 4 years, the trouble with the school was a magic. With this, he would no longer have ties to the magic world, and they would leave him.

Voldemort as well hunted him, because of the magic inside of him. Voldemort would eventually kill him; he had no doubt, but better to be away from the school, so he would own up like a man, and kill him himself.

Harry also heard Crum's comment, and let a small amount of pride enter his heart.

Someone had accepted his actions, his decision, his will power and accomplishments, not the fame he had because of his dead mother. Harry's respect for Victor Crum soared; he was able to see him. Past the fame, and wealth.

With a final flash, everything was over. Everyone stood motionless, as Harry swayed slightly.

He turned around, and looked at each of them.

"Goodbye all, I don't think we will meet again." Blood began to flow out of his eyes, like tears. The glasses he wore were thrown off from one of the blasts of magic. Blood soon came out of his mouth, dripping down his front, into a large gash the magic tore into him.

Harry chuckled, blood in, blood out. From dust to dust. Harry looked back to his head of hou- 'former head of house', she was shell shocked.

Harry faintly realized he didn't have, or need his glasses….. 'Another reason not to have magic it seems'. He looked at himself. Blood freely moving outside his body, just as the same blood inside of him. There was enough to paint Dumbledore's fancy chair.

Harry turned to Snape.

"I'm sorry I was unable to live up to my mother professor." He was pale, far more then Harry had ever seen him. "Did you know… the Hat wanted me to be in Slytherin? Malfoy how ever made sure it wouldn't be possible. I wonder now, if that would have been the best choice. Sorry we won't have the chance to toy with the idea." Snapes eyes were almost out of his sockets.

"Miss, I hope you hold your family close, im sure I will haunt your thoughts. I apologize for that…" Harry started to cough violently, until a large amount of blood came out of his mouth, and made a pool on the stone floor. "….but I want you to cherish ever moment you have with them, and remember you are very lucky to have family to love you. Keep them safe… I am sure I will remind you regularly, if you forget…"

"My boy, we shouldn't speak of this, we need to get you to medical care…" Dumbledore had risen to his feet, attempting to salvage what he could of the situation. Hope he would agree so he too may receive some first aid.

"No…. I will not, but on the note of family, just so you know Dumbledore, they hated me with every fiber in their being, because of the magic. We have shared no love for each other, nor will we ever. I would show you the scars I have from that house, but I think I have scarred the rest of you enough for the night."

Harry took a deep breath. Coughing to rid himself of the blood that filled his lungs.

Harry brought himself up to his full height after his coughing died down, nodded to them all, and turned to leave once more.

"Harry, my b-"

"I am not your boy Dumbledore! You lost that right to even speak to me like a grandfather tonight. You have failed me for the last time!" Harry spun on his heel to meet Dumbledore's eyes. Harry didn't notice the flinch he received with his staring. "Promises of **safety, and love**! That's what you have promised, and you have never delivered! Do you know the number of adults that have given me a hug? Some sort of affection that they wanted me?" Harry was shaking, in rage, and blood loss. He could no longer feel his legs or arms.

"One! From my Godfather! Who is a wanted man, dead or alive! Someone who is accused of mass murder! He showed me more love, and affection in those few minutes I had with him, then I had in my life…" Harry's tears had mixed with his blood, still dripping out of him.

"You have fed me nothing but lies, and I am done. You have lost your toy soldier…. I am going to leave now. No one can stop me, I have no magic, I don't belong in this school, or this world, your guardianship over me, is no longer valid. You are no longer my magical guardian. For the last time, good bye all."

Harry staggered out of the Hall, with weak, and numb legs, swaying as he went, he walked past ghosts, portraits, statues. Nothing real… and harry though how quaint it was. Only now he realized nothing in Hogwarts was real to him.

Out the grand doors, and down the path to Hogsmeade. Realizing again, this was the first time he walked this path, when he was allowed too. Never before having permission.

Harry looked back, on his first home ever, and watched as the wards took over, and began to erase itself from his sight. He was no longer a wizard; therefore he had no right to see it. For the protection of everyone.

When the last light escaped his sight he continued his trek. He made his way to the rails, not sure what he would find. When he reached them he saw the train was ready to go.

The conductor and engineer were talking, from the snippets Harry heard, he figure they were heading back to Kings Cross. To store the train until it was needed next.

Not needing any more incentive, Harry hopped on the train.

Sooner then he realized he found himself in the same compartment he sat in the first year.

Harry's first ever friends met him here…..

He sat down, and allowed himself to watch as the train pulled away, letting himself remember the naive dreams he had on that first trip.

Bloody tears still falling with closed eyes… And a grin breaking across his face.

Xxx

Snape could hardly believe what had happened. During the time the boy had met his eyes, he force his thoughts onto Snape, giving him memories, and past experiences.

He had a small flash back to when Harry had his Sorting.

'_Not Slytherin, please don't place me there!'_

_The hat chuckled, "But why not? You have more than enough cunning, and ambition, you even talk to snakes! You would fit right in, you would have many allies. I believe that is the right choice for you."_

'_No! I don't want to be around Malfoy. He reminds me too much of the Dursleys'….' More memories of rough treatment passed through his mind._

"_Perhaps if I told you the head of house was a good friend of you mothers. They played together as children…." _

_More longing ran through Harry._

'_who?'_

"_The man in black, Severus Snape."_

'_Is he a good guy?'_

"_Better than most would like to think, he has a difficult life young Harry. But he is a very good man deep down."_

'_If he is, then he would be fine with me in Gryffindor right?'_

"_I cannot say child, I last talked with him, when he sat on the same stool you now sit on."_

'_I guess I want what my parents had. They were happy, I'm sure I will be too. I'm sure I will enjoy Professor Snapes class.'_

"_It is potions, I'm sure he will be secretly thrilled to have you, but you must realize, his house runs on deceit, and misleading others. Nothing is as it seems with him…."_

'_I will remember that. I'll make him proud, but please, I just want honest face to greet in the morning."_

"_Well then, better be …Gryffindor!"_

_Harry was ecstatic, he would be with people who wanted him, and wouldn't push, or single him out anymore!_

_End flashback_

More and more memories strung together, each had something to do with the last, instead of open welcome, he was met with resistance.

Second year everyone treated him like the plague, first to 4th, he was singled out. He was never backed, except from the Weasley, and Granger. Longbottom too on occasion, but he had a hard time talking let alone standing up with someone.

Snape had learnt from the memories, Harry loved potions, keeping up pretences that he hated it, so Weasley wouldn't abandon him, like he had Granger in the first charms lesson.

He recognized the feeling of challenge, thrilling dance of lies, loving something, and then covering it up, so one will know, and use it against you.

He watched as Harry sabotaged his potion, and work, so it would only just pass. Knowing full well what Snape would say. To Harry, he craved this interaction, the fights he imagined Snape had with his mother about potions. He kept the angry face up, while laughing at everyone.

Potter also had known what to do, because of his relatives. The pig of a cousin, had horrible scores, and Potter was not allowed to get to high of grades, or else be beaten/starved. Same with the failing to low. Thus he perfected his deception fast, and made it seamless to the teachers. Potter applied the same rules here, only this time; it was for his own benefit. He swapped his cousin for Weasley, and made sure never to approach Grangers scores.

He had hoodwinked every living soul in the castle, into believing one thing, while he walked a different path. Nothing like this had happened since Tom Riddle. Most thought Harry was the Dunderhead, Snape kept on mentioning, but he was one of the brightest students under the roof of Hogwarts. More late nights, reading ahead, sometimes more than one year ahead…..

Potter had made simple mistakes too! Not because something was beyond him, but because he was waiting, goading someone to look into him, and the mistakes. He had hand fed raw flesh to the Thestral, and everyone played their part, just taking what they saw without thinking! The tricky little shit! Pride however won out in Snapes internal battle, over the cunning he had inherited from lily…..

.

If Harry had properly entered his name, with the age line of course was not stopping him, Snape would have no doubt he would have been pick fairly, beating Dumbledore only cemented that idea.

Back to the present, Snape was the first to snap out of his daze, once the doors to the Great Hall closed.

"Headmaster, I must go and see to my house." Severus numbly glanced at all the blood, respect heightened once again to the boy, playing his Gryffindor role to the end. He reasoned Harry had no idea what he had done, sharing his memories with him. Therefore he needed to continue with the Gryffindor persona.

He followed the blood to the door, and then headed down to the dungeons.

The entire house was waiting for him, the moment he stepped through the doorway.

"There has been a development." The children hung on his words. "Harry Potter has withdrawn from the Tournament."

"Ha! Knew he wouldn't be able to do it! The wimp!" Snape snapped his head towards the child, Jeffery Hudson. Snape drew his wand on him, and sent him across the room.

The room was stunned. Not once had Snape done something like this in living memory.

Severus conjured a Pensieve. The one where they could project the thoughts like a Muggle TV, less interactive, but it gets the point across.

He played the entire thing, from the moment he walked through the doors, to the moment he arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall to leave.

Buckets were conjured to allow those with week stomachs to throw up. Others fainted, only a few looked on with sadness, and awe. The golden boy stood against the headmaster and managed to beat him… what a feat….

When it ended, Snape continued. "I do not think Potter could possibly be called a wimp after what you saw." Snape cast a curse on the 7th year. When the curse hit Hudson, he burst into screams.

The spell was only held for a moment, and then lifted.

"That is only a fraction of what Potter went through when he let his magic rip him apart, here you lay, squirming in pain, while Potter walked away, drenched in his own blood." A few more threw up at the memory.

"Why the hell do you care Professor? You hate him! We all do!"

"I will share something with you. Potter performed a very powerful form of magic. He projected memories into my mind. He was able to show me, the largest blow to my pride I have suffered in many years…."

He glanced around the room. Having all of the faces directed towards him, besides the young ones who fainted.

"He had performed a move that Salazar Slytherin would have been proud of." No one dared speak out to Snape about this, But many were wondering what he was talking about. Potter? And Cunning? The two don't mix.

Severus saw the look on many faces. Not believing Potter could do something worthy of respect in this house.

"Potter managed to trick us all. He was able to make us believe he was a Dunder head."

"Because he is!" Draco let out.

"Exactly!" Snape retorted. "He led us on, all of us, to think he was some simple minded fool, all the while he was making a fool out of us. He laughed at us, as we believed he was not worth the trouble, that he would never get anywhere. He sabotaged his own potions, I'm sure it would be the same in the other classes. Taking simple ones as well, like divination….."

"But why? He would never manage to pass without the mudblood!"

"And that is the beauty of his deception. Despite what I have told you, no one still believes he is capable of such feats…. Tell me; are you able to make it to Hogsmeade without detection? To walk into house of Gryffindor without being spotted, and kicked out?" No one spoke.

"Potter did so….. He walked amongst you here, and mingled. No one managed to figure out it was him, and then he left, without an incident."

The room was silent. Chanting it was impossible for him to do so…. but to say that means he would win, If it was true, but one could believe it to be, making a circle of doubt.

"For these feats, I have to respect him, and the way he won against us with what our house prides itself on."

Snape decided to let Potter have one last victory.

"One last thought for you all. Who would say Potter was….exceptional at Quidditch?"

The room all raised their hands.

"Now what would you say if you would have liked for him to play on the Slytherin team?" Many of the teammates looked interested. Once again all raised their hands but Draco.

"Do you know, the Hat was adamant about placing Potter in Slytherin? The reason he did not, is because one of our house made and ass out of himself and made Potter and enemy." Shocked face washed through the house, anger on those who loved the sport.

"Draco… do you realize that you cost this house 3 years of the cup, because of your blunder, along with the house cup itself?"

The house of snakes surrounded the lone ferret.

"I have seen enough blood today, I would be very displeased if I found any, or smelt any the next time I walk into this room. Am I understood?"

The house nodded, still circling Draco.

Severus, left it at that, and headed to his room, craving a glass or two of fire whiskey.

As he sat down with the bottle, he shook his head. Everything he had hoped for Harry, for Harry to be, was true, but he hid it so well, layered under lie after lie, he could not see it.

'And now… there is nothing to do but regret.'

Harry had lost his magic, thus losing his place in magical society; all ploys he could have pulled are no more. And Snape was the only one who knew the full extent Potter could have traveled. Fitting that he would be the one to watch as his best friend's child literally kill themselves, and throw away their future.

Snape nurtured his drink. Silently cursing, realizing he could do nothing help the boy now, if Potter wished to keep the Gryffindor face. Severus could only admit that the child he swore to protect had grown, and made him very proud in his cunning.

Severus almost wanted to cry, as he thought of the now bleeding teen walk to his death. The child he swore to himself to protect, but there was nothing to show for his efforts now.

Raising his glass, he took a large swig, taking his sorrows for a swim.

Xxx

The news of Harry's disappearance was announced the next day, along with the reason. The Gryffindor's were in an uproar over the news, right along with the Hufflepuff house. The Claws were intrigued why he left, and wondered where this came from, and the Slytherins…. Most of their house watched as to how far Potter had completely fooled everyone.

The Beauxbaton, and Durmstrang students looked on in confusion.

The Gryffindor's called out fouls, that "Harry would never do that! He must have been forced by the snakes!".

He had left the house thinking he was one of them completely. The snake would have thought so too, if not for their Head of house clearing things up for them. Even if someone told the Gryffindor's differently, they would not listen, and would fight the speaker.

Respect for Potter went up considerably in the House of Snakes.

Mean while Dumbledore had his work cut out for him, he had healed mostly from the other night but was still on a few pain potions, and other healing potions to help. Sending a dozen firecrackers with his borrowed wand to keep everyone down, he continued on his speech.

"Yes, Harry Potter is no longer attending Hogwarts. Because of the Goblet of Fire, and the magical contract, Mr. Potter lost his magic when refused from competing." More outbursts came.

"But he had to have put his name in!" Ron Weasley had been one of the loudest, trying to drag Potters name through the mud. "He was always after fame!"

"I can assure you, Mister Potter did not place his name in the cup. He was forced into the tournament, for however briefly, against his will. We had attempted to bring Mr. Potter back to our school last night, but alas he jump off the train before the workers could fine him, we have presumed him lost to the wilderness, and the beasts within the forests surrounding the area."

More uproar from around the room, more and more shaking off the shock, and realizing the wizarding world had lost its light hero.

"Where is he?!"

This question brought more silence then Albus had managed since he had started telling the news.

Calmly he attempted to defuse the issue, before it could get out of hand.

"Mr. Potter had left last night, after the houses had been dismissed. We have been unable to locate him since then, but we have others out looking for him at this moment! We had attempted to bring Mr. Potter back to our school last night, but alas he jumped off the train before the workers could fine him, we have presumed him lost to the wilderness, and the beasts within the forests surrounding the area. But we will continue the search regardless! "

Albus hurried the last part to ensure the hall would not turn to chaos again.

He failed.

Xxx

Harry woke with a start; the train had stopped, hopefully meaning they made it back to Kings Cross. As harry looked out the window, he noticed everything was dark. But he could see trees out there.

'Odd' regardless, harry knew he would not get answers just sitting there. Harry pried himself away from the seat. The blood soaked clothes crunched with dry blood; most of the hole in Harry's chest had closed from the brown dry blood now resting where the hole should be. Harry had toyed with the idea of watching his own heart beat. Which was humorous, and oddly calming, but soon happy for the cover, for after a time it began to unnerve him.

Harry's legs were not fully ready however, and let him down as he stood. Falling to his knees, he grabbed onto the window ledge to steady himself.

With labored breaths, harry rested for a minute, before trying again. This time however, he was met with success, even if it was shaky, he stood. Smiling, he opened the door, heading to the nearest exit, to get off.

As he stumbled out, he noticed the train was not in any sort of dry dock, but still on the tracts. He knew this, because of the forest he now stood in front of. He wondered why this had happened, and if perhaps, the train was kept in stasis, on the traces, with runes, and other spells. No one had ever asked what happened to the train afterwards.

That thought was cut short, by the crew of the train yelling at each other, that they had to find Potter, on 'The Headmasters orders'.

Harry's rolled his eyes.

Still, they would find the mess of blood he left behind, so he made his way, away from the train.

He made a good amount of headway. Resting whenever he needed. He knew his time would be soon, but this sort of walk was…. Relaxing. Nothing was expected of him, but to keep walking, and see were that would take him. Just walking.

Harry could not keep the smile off his face, even when he tripped on a branch, and hit his head on a rock, knocking him out.

Xxx

"_Who isssss thissssss?" _

Harry woke up again, this time, with very tight bonds, and someone talking is Parselmouth. With others hissing filling the area.

"_You must be joking." _Harry mutterd under his breath. "_Isss that you tom? Jusssst kill me and get it over withh." _

All pretences of the hissing sounds stopped.

The first voice came back, the one with power behind it.

"_What is your name child?"_

"_I am Harry Potter."_

A few low hisses echoed through… 'A cave? How did I end up here?'

"_What is it you desssierr?"_

Harry chuckled darkly. More blood seeped out of his mouth from his actions. He decided to humor his captives.

"_I wish…. To be free. As it has always been my dream. To forge my path in the dark, so it may lead to somewhere unknown, new… and my own….."_

Harry did not catch anymore conversation, he feel into the dark once more, soundly asleep. Seeping even closer to death.

Xxx

Dumbledore massaged his head, popping another lemon drop, hoping to calm his aching headache. The students were not happy over the disappearance of one of their own, especially if one of those their own, was a champion. The party from the Gryffindor's last night was to celebrate Harry's successes. They went far into the night, waiting for their favorite scared boy. Many slept in the common rooms, still waiting, until early morning, and breakfast was served.

They were unsurprisingly angry; that Harry had not only withdrawn from the tournament, for many had dreamt for the chance, but also Harry left without a word.

That was a blow to their pride. Dumbledore of course didn't enclose the entire affair, and describe Harry wounds, but he did not want the school to ruin their breakfast, by inviting it back onto their plates again.

No need to scar the younger children, to let them see their hero bathed in his own blood.

His wounds within the affair, and his defeat and loss of a wand left Dumbledore even more humiliated. . Not any wand but **THAT** wand in particular was bad, and a low blow to his morality.

Dumbledore sighed; a relaxed one escaped his lips when his familiar sang a song for the fallen teen-

'No!... no I mustn't think of him lost just yet. We can still find him, and bring him, back her and secure him in place…..'

"Thank you Fawkes, I don't know what I would do without you to help me through these dark times…"

The fiery bird trilled, in a helpful tone.

Dumbledore went back to his thoughts. He was sure Harry would not have been involved this year, but somehow landed himself in the situation. Albus was always willing to shape the situation to his favor.

Voldemort was more open in his attempts, to get back his body they year Harry came to Hogwarts, therefore he set everything up for there to be a confrontation against the two. If harry died, then the protection Harry's mother would never had been enough. Thus the boy would have been lost, and died, therefore, the Prophesy, would have been for filled, and all Albus would have done, would be to hunt the other, Horcrux's down, and use a little Fiendfyre, and poof, Voldemort will be gone forever.

Second year for Harry was entertaining, Albus was initially shocked that the chamber was opened once more, but it was a little confusing, until he had a solid grasp on what was going on. He was wondering if Voldemort was able to posses Harry, and uses him. Evidence suggested that with his Parselmouth ability during the Dueling club fiasco. But Harry didn't show the same cunning that tom would have, or the charm he would have used.

There for, Albus was excited when he came upon the thought that a Horcrux made it into the school, jumping into his lap! All he had to do, was lay a trail of honey for Harry to follow, and find the chamber in the Girls Bathroom, and open it with his new Parselmouth ability. He made sure Fawkes would follow, and give the best aid he could, to help Harry.

Albus was sure Tom would use the Basilisk, and Fawkes would be able to fully blind the beast, allowing Harry a fighting chance.

He was proud to see his pawn hand him the first Horcrux, destroyed by his hand! Harry was shaping into exactly what he wanted, going to rescue other people who are endangered, to ensure their safety, and destroying the artifacts, completely forgetting about his own safety.

Harry's third year yielded more good news! Possible scenarios were Harry would meet his Parents killers, and decided if he would forgive enough to give him over to the authorities, or kill him!

Albus decided it wouldn't matter whether or not, if it was Pettigrew or Black who died. Either would have fueled Harry's desire to train and given him a taste of blood. Making him, easier to direct, in order to fight in the coming war, or if he gave the prisoner over, he could use that forgiveness in the child to direct him to another avenue he planned.

A win-win for Albus. Peter was already dead in the eyes of the public, easy to cover up, if it did get out Black would be easy to blame, the public would surely fall for that.

And if Harry killed Black, he would be rewarded, and everyone would vote, he had the right to, because of Blacks betrayal.

Therefore Harry would not be blamed, nor imprisoned, Albus would of course step in as an extra measure, and help mold Harry further.

If he forgave both men, then he would have another person to help control Harry with, another bargaining chip…

Everything went to plan that night, including Remus forgetting to take his potion.

And then this year. Albus Had planned Harry to help Cedric, advancing Harry's knowledge in the attempt to help another who he deemed a friend, first help him, by announcing the dragon to him, it would be a simple matter to get Harry to go fly around, the Quidditch pitch. Perhaps a few charms around Harry's glasses to help guide him close enough to hear the roars of the dragons. Maybe even to persuade him to take a look?

Harry on his impulses, and pride would have forced him to go to Mr. Diggory, and tell him. Making another strong bond, and chip.

Albus had plans after plans after that instance. But it all went to hell, when Harry's name came out of the Goblet.

'However, that was even better to have Harry IN the torment than just looking in, or watching.'

Albus had made Half a dozen plans for Harry to jump through, each would help mold him even more, and the magical contract would bind him into doing them. He had them ready to go the moment he entered the Champions room, and set them into motion. Everything was going smoothly, perfect, even Amazing!

But all of Albus's work crashed around him, with one word….

"_No….." _

Harry had said no…. nothing like this had happened before, Albus had pulled every car, every trick to stop him, in hopes he would compete.

_Harry slowly took off his glasses folded the arms carefully. He put them down on the table next to him, and rubbed his tired eyes. "I assume I would have to make an effort in the trials in order to satisfy the contract?" Harry questioned once more, with his head in his hands leaning over, placing his elbows on his knees for support._

Harry had changed completely in a matter of moments. Albus was sure he hadn't 'cracked' as some of the Muggleborn's had called him. Also, Harry should have no prior knowledge about contracts, but here he was making conversation about what would have happened. Albus was shocked and didn't react fast enough to get harry to agree, and Harry took a turn for the worst.

'He withdrew' Albus thought tiredly. 'He was the perfect weapon, and he slipped through my figures after he broke them. How?'

Harry had also snorted at his situation, he found it funny, he even agreed with Severus. That was never supposed to happen, unless he was given the truth, about Snapes past, and his role with protecting Harry!

Albus was confused; he had no idea where he went wrong! But at the end, Harry had performed one last act of magic….very powerful magic. He had pushed his memories into his head, showing Albus, Harry's time with his Aunt, and Uncle.

'10 years, in just as many seconds….. How powerful Harry would have became if he stayed…..' He had began to go back to dark thoughts.

The only good thing that came of this was he found the one who put his name in the cup. Alastor was angry, when Albus knew he would not care, but Albus was also upset, and tore into the imposter. Dominos fell, and he had his old friend back, with Crouch junior in the dungeons, said prisoner had lost his magic for some reason. Albus had guessed it was because of the imposter using his magic, intertwining it will Harry's, thus making them both lose it.

Albus would have to have Severus interrogate the prisoner in order to fully realize what had transpired. …. Dumbledore hated getting his hands dirty in that respect. He… he..

But a trill saved from them for the darker thoughts he was leading himself too.

Albus once more basked in the song of his friend. Remembering better days with his sister and brother as children, playing without a care. Relaxing, dreaming of life, without these trials.

Xxx

Weeks passed by.

The search for Harry potter had not stopped. Many had feared that he had stumbled into the forbidden forest, and was feasted upon. But that was taken care of, when they found Harry's blood on the train. So the search did not falter. They continued searching, looking for their Hero.

But there had been no sign since that night. He had just dropped off the map, completely hidden. No magical signal or spell could find him, mainly because he had none now. The owls could not find him for the same reason, or phoenixes. Still, the wizarding world hoped.

One out of the population was unable to do anything to do with the search. He was focused on an upcoming event. The first task.

Cedric Diggory was hoping a few nights ago to have a clue of what was to come, and last night, he had received a letter. One detailing a book he should read. He had no idea who sent the letter, or even how they had gotten it to him. He found it on his chest when he woke up this morning. The only clue was the triangle at the top of the page, in the very center.

He followed the lead though. Left in the early morning, and got to the library the moment it opened.

He grabbed the book, "Dancing With Dragons". It was obvious what he would be fighting. So he soaked up all the info he could.

When he was almost done he was interrupted two other people. Cedric looked up, and met two there confused faces.

Fleur Delacour and Viktor Crum.

"Ughhhhhh, Hello?" Cedric was thrown off when the other two approached him for some reason. The two respected champions turned to each other. Then Crum spoke.

"Vould have you happened to have a note saying to pick that book to read, for first task?" The pro Quidditch player questioned.

Cedric nodded and pulled out the note. Surprisingly, the other two did as well.

"Do you know who sent the letters?" Cedric asked.

Both shook their heads. They sat down at the table with

"Who ever had done so, is mocking me." Crum's voice was thick with his accent, because of his anger.

He pointed to a triangle on the page. They followed his figure, as he trails it down the page, as he stopped on a perfect 'O', and finally a, 'I' right under that one. Both of the letters were out of place, a little larger than normal, and bolder, but fit in the words correctly, and the sentence.

He took out a scrap of paper and drew the three things he pointed out on the paper, and swept it towards the other two.

Cedric took a deep breath when he realized what he was looking at. The mark of Grindelwald, the dark lord before You-know-who. Guessing the intake beside him, Fleur had made the same connection.

"He as used te very mark ov a Dark vizaerd." Viktor's eyes narrowed. "I am conflicted on how I sould veel with this…."

Fleur nodded in agreement.

"Izt not zomezing I ave thought to appen."

"Do you think it is someone from his ranks? Is that the reason he put only the triangle?" Cedric was trying to find something to piece together who it could be, but nothing besides that came to him.

"No. He used only the vull symbol, nothing els." Strong accent still laced Crum's anger.

"Well, I can't help you there, but I will take their advice. I'm not going to be foolish to throw away knowledge that could save my life. Whoever sent me the note has my thanks."

Cedric watched his fellow champion, he saw hat Victor was losing his battle with his anger against his self of preservation.

"I still don't like…." Crum muttered under his breath.

"Neither do I. but I do like the opening he gave me."

"Whats zat you say?" Fleur questioned.

"I mean, this mysterious person has given me the chance to talk to you…. With potter gone…. I have been thinking." Cedric paused. "I think we should group together to train, to help better prepare us for the tasks. I don't want to lose my magic…. Like Harry did…."

The three sat in silence for a few moments, remembering that night.

They sat there lost in thought, for maybe hours, they didn't notice the students walk past and whisper to their friends, or the summons to lunch. They mildly talked, passing comments about one or two details the night had brought them. Mostly family came up, all of them felt they should live through the tournament if only to be with family.

Cedric had suggested they split the money if they were serious about teaming up. He really didn't care about it anymore, the awe of the tournament died with Potter.

By the time supper came around the three had agreed to team up. No reason not to, plus it was not against the rules, as long as someone won, they rules, and cup would be satisfied.

Xxx

A few more weeks came a gone.

Three champions however were in the hospital wing, after a few rounds with the dragons in the first task.

At least one of the bones in each champion was broken. Cedric had his leg, Fleur had her color bone, Viktor had his rib bone broken. They all sat in bed, night had fallen, but the adrenalin still coursed through their veins. It was Cedric that broke the ice.

"Well the only thing that could have been worse, is if one of us had gotten a Hungarian Horntail." He chuckled.

Fleur smiled, victor nodded.

"Indeed" It took about 5 seconds for the champions to notice, it was not one of them who said that. When they did, they jerking twisted their bodies trying to find the new voice. Too bad it had aggravated their wounds.

As they laid there moaning in the pain they brought to themselves, they noticed a Raven glide down to one of the closer beds to the three.

Surprisingly the Raven spoke.

"That wasn't very smart. Relax, I mean you no harm."

"Who are you?" the three questioned.

"One at a time please, I am not important however. I am trying to help you however."

"You ar the von who sent us the notes!" The raven nodded.

"Indeed, that was me, and I can see it helped tremendously. You even took a step further than I anticipated, or even hope, and you began to help one another. But that is for another time. Would you like another clue?"

The three looked at each other, then back to the raven.

"Ve would lov anozar clue." Fleur spoke.

"Excellent! Well this time I will not hand it to you, this time, you need to work for it… see if you can catch this raven of mine, you have until February 1st of next year to do so, when you do, you will receive another book, that will help you immensely."

"I hope its as good as the last one…."

The raven shook his head. "That one was a little push, and a little help, this next one, will help better you, and _essentially_ give you everything you need. With perhaps one or two more research books needed. See you soon, I hope…"

Ending the conversation, the raven flew into the rafters once more, and disappeared.

Xxx

The three teens were later seen dive-bombing the court yard, and the towers, and the lake trying to catch a bird. Many were happy to watch as two exceptional players chase the thing. Others wondered why they were doing it, but it later slipped their minds when Fleur had acquired a fast broom as well and joined in the chase. Then the bloody thing dived into the school halls, and the three champions joined it there, still on brooms.

For three days, with threats from the teachers, and close call collisions, the champions got into a formation, and started making plans. One after another, they attempted

They cornered the raven later, in the grand hall, during meal time. The teachers mildly saw the bird fly through the doors, but soon watched as the champions charged in after it. Victor leading with the other two as wing men…and woman, the other two made sure the damn thing would not get past.

Victor being the ballsiest and in front, charged at the thing. The raven squawked, not believing Crum would do that. The raven dived underneath Viktor, unfortunately for it; Viktor followed it with a roll. He managed to grab it, but in doing so, lost control, unable to get out of the roll, he smashed through the large window, behind the teachers table. The broom stayed in the hall, hitting one of the iron braces, but Crum and the bird went out, into the forest below. Teachers and students were open mouth as the scene unfolded. The other two flyers however, launched themselves out the window as well, smashing right through the glass, to ensure they caught their teammate.

They managed to save him, just in seconds though.

"Damn it, warn us before you do that Crum!" Cedric yelled at the man now hanging onto the back of his broom.

"I caugt the davnm bird, Stop vining like little bitch Diggarig!"

The three burst out laughing, for three days of chasing the thing, almost none stop, and they succeeded.

The event was forever recorded in Hogwarts history.

Xxx

Filius Flitwick was amused by the events of the meal; Dumbledore had fixed the damage done right after the avid flyers made it back inside, the same way they left.

Although he watched as each house/school representative of said student chewed them out, wondering what in blazes could make them do such a thing.

They talked about the message, and bird, leaving the teachers flabbergasted, thinking the champions would have taken a different approach then this madness.

McGonagall was still mumbling about it in the end of week teacher meeting.

"Totally disregards school rules…. Should have had them disciplined more than a simple 'don't do it again'… mumble …."

"Now now Minerva, it wasn't all bad….." the mini teacher stopped half way, and turned his eyes away from her glare, he had decided its best to let things lie for a while.

Dumbledore how ever found the entire episode humorous.

"Now I'm sure they meant no harm Minerva, they were exploring the possibilities for the tournament, and expanding their sights, and minds." Twinkling eye ever present.

The Transfiguration professor almost sneered at the man. "I would have had them thrown out of the school, if their lives didn't depend on them competing…." Her face turned into a frown, with her eye's gaining a slightly glassed over look to them.

Many of the other professors gain the very same look. Filius was throw back into the first meeting were they found out that Harry Potter had lost his magic, thus no longer a student, and very well dead.

Hagrid was crying, Minerva was slightly silent, he had guessed this was because of her being there, during the traumatic event.

Poppy had shed a few tears; Mr. Potter had been under her care most out of all children, in the last decade. For him to suddenly have injuries, and she was not there to care for him, was a blow to her oath, and pride, since it did happen in the halls of the school Filius theorized.

Pomona Sprout, she had been shocked, and held a little malice through the rest of the meeting towards the Headmaster, he guessed it was because of all the things she heard in her class, of possible abuse, and complaints through the years Mr. Potter had taken her class. She had likely connected the dots, like he had, and figured out Harry was put through most of these hard times because of the Headmaster.

Aurora Sinistra the Astronomy Professor had been saddened by the loss of Mr. Potter, but not overly. She had a little involvement in his life, but not nearly as much as His head of house, or himself.

Sybill Trelawney had been muttering about her being right, which miffed the miniature Professor more then he liked to admit.

And finally, Filius turn his attention to himself. What did he feel, with the knowledge that the last Potter had graced the halls of Hogwarts?

Horrible…

No, Terrible. He was torn hearing this news that the child of his most talented student in all his years at the school, had walked out of the hall, bleeding, refusing help so he could get away from this madness. He almost showed his true skill in that meeting.

Of course he was reminded of Harry's real skill; he had hidden for years, only for Filius to happen upon by accident.

_Flashback_

_It was a normal enough day Filius had predicted, the class would come in, and they would get to work on the mending charm, closely related to the repairing charm, but a little more delicate, because the spell is made not to repair, but mend, like mending two flowers together to make a flower chain. You cannot repair the two together._

_The first years came in, excited to start on other hands on class, rather than paper, or goblin wars for the afternoon. Filius showed the class the correct movements, and waited for those who needed help to ask. _

_It was close to 30 minutes into the class when he noticed two bickering students at the back of the class, one who was Miss Granger, and the other who turned out to be Mr. Weasley. _

_Unsurprising, for the two had history with this sort of behavior._

_But Filius noticed something out of the ordinary; Mr. Potter was sitting one seat higher than the rest of the class. This class had an odd number of students, thus he had no one to be paired up with. But Mr. Potter was not attempting the spell at all. _

_Very odd, for he loved to give each spell his best shot, and then have Miss Granger help him, or ask for a small amount of advice._

_He was about to call to Mr. Potter to ask him to attempt the spell, when he rolled his eyes at his friends, and pointed his wand at the small piece of fabric with the tear in it._

_Filius watched in amassment, as Mr. Potter performed the levitation charm, then with a few quick precise strokes of his wand, the piece of fabric picked itself apart, strand by strand. When it was all individual pieces, the strands floated around, twisting, turning….. Dancing! _

_With two more strokes of his wand, Mr. Potter ended the show, and the fabric slipped together, strand by strand, in a motion that reminded Filius of a Muggle zipper. When it was done, the fabric was whole, with no gaps in it, perfectly mended together. It floated there, turning ever so slowly, so both parties could observe the work._

_Suddenly it dropped, just as Mr. Potter had met his eyes. _

_That broke the silence between the two, Filius was just about to give Mr. Potter his house points, for such a beautiful performance, but stopped before he could speak. _

_Mr. Potter had given him a very cold gaze, and made a X motion with his hands._

_Filius was confused._

_Mr. Potter then began to shake his head, and held his pointer figure up to his lips in a shushing motion. Filius was quick on the uptake, figuring his student did not want attention focused on him, but dashed that idea when Mr. Potter leaned forward to ask Miss Granger for help. _

_When class ended, Filius asked for Mr. Potter to stay behind. When the two were alone, there was a slightly awkward silence._

"_Sir? You wanted me to stay behind today?" Mr. Potter shuffled on his feet. _

"_Yes Mr. Potter, yes I did. May I ask why you did not want me to award you house points? That was very well done spell work…." Mr. Potter adverted his eyes. Another silence landed on them._

"_Because I don't want people to know, I get enough attention as it is, so could we keep this down?" Filius kept his eyes on his student. Theories racing through his head, one after another thrown away, until one was left. The realization must have shown on his face, because Mr. Potter's hardened. _

"_How long… Mr. Potter… would you have kept your skill's secret? Why are you doing so?" Mr. Potter once again shifted on his feet, his face betraying nothing, but obvious that he was deciding what to do. _

"_You will be telling others, if I don't tell you, in order to find out." Not a question, but a statement. The young Mr. Potter sighed, but he soon had a smile dancing on his lips._

"_Let me put it this was Professor. A worthy Slytherin would never be put into Slytherin house." _

_Filius nodded, and let Mr. Potter go._

_Flashback end._

Filius watched as Mr. Potter showed more and more potential. A shower of spells, above his year's ability. The mastery of spells also beyond the estimated ability of the First years. Mr. Potter used the levitation spell to remove a few nail for Mr. Malfoy's chair. Filius didn't wish to expose Mr. Potter so he had let that slide.

Over the years Mr. Potter continued with the fools mask, and down play his magic. The only thing that gave Filius any piece of mind was Harry saying he would give his all in his OWLS, and NEWTS.

Filius sighed.

It is to never be, he supposed.

Filius's focus came back to the meeting.

Xxx

"WHAT! We caught the bird, and you won't give us the book!?"

The raven used a human gesture, and winced.

"I will, but I have yet to finish it yet, I thought it would take you another month or two to catch the thing. Besides it won't take that long to get the info down, or for you to get used to using it. I will be sending another piece of help to Fleur Delacour; after all, the next part is under water."

Fleur gasped. "No, zat cannot be right, any wis Veela haritag are weak under vater."

The raven chuckled. "You will be fine, the object I will be sending with you will cancel out the weakness you have with water….. Hopefully." The raven shrugged the last part.

The quarter Veela stared at the bird with wide eyes.

"You don"t know…." She whispered.

The raven turned to her. "No I do not, you see I don't have Veela, who will volunteer left and right where I am now, so relax, and hope for the best."

"And if it does not work?"

The raven shrugged again "Im sure one of the other champions will be there to help, after all, you three have been working as a team, and did something, that one of you could not do on your own. Right? Im am very sure you will not give up this new found partnership now."

The three nodded, and Fleur breathed a little easier.

"So while I finish up the book, you people relax, study, or explore the broom closets of the school. I don't really care, but be sure to have fun." The raven started to take off, but victor stopped it.

"vait, you are one who sent note, then you use that cursed sign. Vhy?"

The raven chuckled.

"Mr. Crum, others look on you and see some famous, when others who see you see your father, and a small percentage see you. That mark I use represents something much older and much more sinister then the one you relate it too. I use that sign, because it is something to me, something important."

With that the raven flew off. With no indication of when it would show up next.

The three champions met each other's eyes, nodded, and said their goodbyes for now.

Xxx

As the weeks went by, the next big thing for Hogwarts was announced. The Yule Ball, all the ladies of the castle went wild over this new development, many hoping to have their choice of boy ask them. Many did get their first choice, and the others girls had to settle for the other guys. But what was interesting was watching all the men walk up to one girl in particular.

Fleur Delacour was flustered, even if she didn't show it, over all of the men attempting to ask for her hand so she may go with them. She held her heritage in as much as possible, but even with that most were tripping over their own feet once her allure hit them. She felt very tired, after the last one ran away before she could say no. The red head that could no close his mouth when he ate.

Another man approached, this time for Bulgaria, but suddenly stopped, looked to have a internal battle, and turned back around, and walked back to his seat, Another form his school patting him on the back when he sat down.

Fleur was fine with the Bulgarians; the one who fell for her allure had enough integrity to know to walk away, if they deemed the allure would over power them if they got too much closer. Fleur summarized Victor said something to them, and made sure they would behave themselves, and not harass her. Something that touched her deeply, that he would take that into consideration.

Victor hinted he had gotten a date almost after it was announced, If Fleur had to guess, it was that bushy brown haired girl from the Gryffindor's House. She had noticed the girl glance in his direction a few times, and smile a little when she did. After the little girl was mopping, and had a rain cloud above her head as if she was in mourning for the past months, Fleur was happy the girl snapped out of it.

Cedric was taking his girl friend, Hands down. Fleur was sure she would have heard something bye now if he didn't, after all, these British women do not keep things quiet, and the Chinese girl seemed to have a vengeful streak to her.

Fleur sighed once more, starting to loss hope that someone would be able to stand against her Allure. So far the only ones who could that were around her age, and would to be allowed to take her, were Cedric, and Victor, both who are champions. The rule state they could not take her, there for they were out of the picture.

Fleur decided to leave, not interested in anymore failed, and embarrassing attempts at the men asking her.

She decided to leave, and walk down towards the lake. She needed scope out the next task. The one behind the raven left without telling them how to open the eggs, without the ear splitting sound coming out of it. The person gave them the clue it was going to be under water.

Fleur had a shiver run down her spine. Under water put her at a disadvantage, more so, then the rest. She had a fire affinity, and water was the opposite end of the spectrum. Like a dragon, she could be dangerous under water, but she would be limited, a dragon would not be able to throw out fire, and her magic will be weakened… Severely.

Still, she would give it her best, and not let her school down. Or her fellow champions.

Fleur heard footsteps come down the hill towards her. She turned to meet said person, thinking it was another bubbling idiot who would fall on his face to ask her to the Yule Ball. She was met with the face of another man. This one had dark hair, slightly pudgy cheeks, and a nervous step to him.

"H-hello." The boy spoke with hesitation. "My name is Neville Longbottom."

Fleur raised an eyebrow, sizing the man/boy up. "And?" she asked.

Neville looked at the ground. "I was hoping… to maybe ... take you to the dance…" His voice got a little lower as he went along.

Fleur continued to eye the boy, he shifted on his feet. Unsure on what to do next, he had won a little respect with her already; he hadn't run off just yet, he made some sense, and Fleur was unsure if he was affected by her allure or not.

" 'Ow about you look mi in ze eye wen you zay zat, zen I will decided." She decided to let her allure go a little, just so she could know, if she let her guard down, he wouldn't be all over here, and make a mess of the evening.

The boy Neville looked up into her eye, and she struck, letting her allure go, she watched on what he would do.

To her surprise, He blinked once.

"Will you Fleur Delacour, got to the Yule Ball with myself, Neville Longbottom?" He even bowed at the end of it to make it that much more formal.

Fleur stilled. This boy….Perhaps man, was able to throw off her allure! All Veela search their lives to find someone like that, her mother and father are a perfect example of that.

"Why do 'ou wih to 'ave me wis you, to ze Ball? And not anozer girl you know?"

Neville shifted again. "I was going to ask one girl I know, but she used to be close to Harry Potter… and she is a little stuck with grief now that he is…'Gone'. And you looked like you were having a bad time finding someone, so I gave it my best."

Fleur eyed him one more, and finally nodded. "Yes I will go wis you Neville."

The boy broke into smiles at the admission. "Wicked."

But fleur had to ask him one more question. "So do you feel nozing from me right now? No affectz of my Allure?"

Neville looked back to her eyes, when she unleashed her full power on him.

He blinked.

"I feel a blush… But I think that's because you said yes, I am very happy you did." He smiled again, while Fleur started at him.

Xxx

Later when she met with Cedric, and Victor she could not hide her smile.

"Victory?"

"Yes Victor, Victory."

Cedric clued in immediately. "Who is it? Someone I know?" He winked at the end. He as a Hufflepuff, knew almost knew all the students in Hogwarts, either through his own interactions, or from listening to others in the common room.

" 'is name is Neville Longbottem' "

Cedric nodded

"No complaints, he's a good guy, quiet, but good. Would say he's a Hufflepuff, but the hat had other ideas."

Victor turned back to Cedric.

"I still hav' a hard time seeing dis logic, in using a 'at to look into the minds of young ones." Cedric scratched the back of his neck, trying to come up with a real argument.

"Victor?" Said man looked at Fleur. "Sank you for talking to you'r class mate's."

Victor nodded to her, with one of his rare smiles.

The three champions continued on in their study room talking into the night.

Xxx

Xxx

Notes.

Just an idea, probably one shot, because it's another plot bunny. Lol

Hope you enjoyed the scenes though.

Wondering if I really should upload this onto fanfic… maybe a little gory… we will see.

Im tierd of having it kicking around the hard drive, so I will just post it, please do not expect to fast of updates, I have a lot of work now, and my first thought is not ot come write. N lap top I can just pull out, and write stuff down, sorry.

That is all.

Regards

Killroy


End file.
